Samcedes: The College Years
by Yinx1
Summary: This is a continuation of my Samcedes: The Series.Sam, Mercedes and Finn go off to college together, but things don't go as planned. Hope you enjoy and Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue/Prelude of Samcedes

Today was Graduation Day. Sam sat in the backseat of the truck his hand opening and closing a pale blue box. The 1.5 carat antique diamond ring shown bright in the sunlight. It had taken him half the summer and all year working two jobs to pay for and he had thanked his parents for helping him making the rest for a birthday gift.

"Sam, dear, we're here" said his mother smiling at him knowing. Sam got out of his truck and hugged her tight. Then his dad he shook his hand.

"Now boy, just because we are letting you get engaged doesn't mean we will see any babies in the not so distance future, cause if you do Mr. Jones won't be the only one hunting you down" his dad said.

"Trust me, dad, I don't plan for any of that to happen not until we are done with college at least" Sam replied smiling.

"Sam"! Mercedes yelled from across the parking lot waving. She was with a very handsome couple; the Jones' he knew them well. Mr. Jones had giving his mom a well-paid secretary job with one of his bosses and Mrs. Jones had giving his dad the head foreman job at one of her construction projects. The two families joined as they walked into the school. Sam pulled Mercedes aside.

"Sam, what are…" she started as Sam gave her their first kiss of today.

"Can't wait 'til tonight to kiss you, Cede, might not get another chance 'til then" he said kissing her again.

"Sam, Cede mom said to get your butts in here now" Sam younger brother Stevie said. The couple laughed as Sam grabbed him and tossed him in the air walking inside.

The school erupted with cheers as they all changed sides of their tassels and tossed them in the air. The Glee kids found themselves in the mist of everything and hugged it out. They waved goodbye as they were meeting at Blaine's home in a couple hours for a party.

Sam arrived with his family a hour late to the party. He was putting the final touches to the surprise he had for Mercedes. He found her in the Anderson's pool house. A soaking wet Puck and Kurt were both chasing her trying to throw her into the pool. She spotted him and ran to get behind him.

"Sam save me" she squealed.

"Alright guys I promise by the end of the night I'll throw her in myself" Sam grinned at Puck and Kurt.

"Betrayal" Mercedes laughed swatting him.

Sam bent down and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go back to talking to Tina and Santana.

Sam went to find Blaine and give him the DVD. Later that night the parents had gone home with giving their kids one rule "$1.50 vs. $300,000" said Mr. Jones eyeing Sam and Mercedes. They all nodded as Mercedes could feel her ears getting hot. The group traveled down to basement/ media room. Everyone agreed on watching Sam's Avatar movie. As Mercedes grab a bag of popcorn and soda she sat down with no sign of Sam. She thought he must be in the restroom.  
>The previews rolled and as Mercedes munched on her snack. She looked up when she heard her father and Sam's voices talking.<p>

"How do I know you will take care of her" Mr. Jones asked.

"I'm going to school to better myself and sir if it wasn't for your daughter I wouldn't have a full ride to school or to play football" Sam replied. "Plus if I'm not picked up by the pros I plan to study law and provide the best life for your daughter".

"How much do you love her"?

"More than anything, she's what makes me smile in the morning, and clears my head when I go to sleep at night. I love her more than life itself. Sir if I may ask for her hand?" Sam said.

Mercedes father stood and shook Sam hand and gave him a hug. "You have my blessing." he answered.

Tears were streaming down the girls faces no more than Mercedes. Sam walked up to her and bent down on one knee. Mercedes could hear the others murmur and Kurt say "Omg, omg, OMG" over and over again.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and opened it reveling the ring Mercedes had only shown Tina and Blaine. Her voice caught but she nodded yes, whispered yes, said Yes, and shouted YES, Sam Evans I'll marry you. She held her hand out as Sam took it a slipped the ring on. Claps and cheers where only heard by their owners as the embraced couple were lost in each others kisses. After a few the girls and Kurt pulled Mercedes away to admire and envy her ring.

"Dude you're engaged" Puck said "Great now Lauren is going to want a ring".

"I don't think so Puck, Laurens a lot of woman I don't think you can handle her" Mike said laughing.

"What I mostly can handle her who said I can't"? He asked.

"Lauren... Tina told me" Mike answered.

"We'll see about that". Puck said looking Lauren's way.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at his future wife. The girls and Kurt were all talking at the same time. Something about hats, Pippa Middleton, and babies? Sam found Mercedes eyes which still had tears in them he mouthed 'I love you' and she back. Blaine grabbed his hand and gave him a hug "To the pool house bedroom" he whispered in Sam's ear. When he let go Sam had a key to the room. He smiled and thanked him and wondered if Mercedes would even let go all the way. He decided there was no pressure which way the night went. He just wanted to be alone with her.  
>His chance came during the middle of Avatar. Mercedes lead over to him "I heard through the grapevine that Blaine gave you a key" she whispered. He only nodded. "Wanna try it out"? She asked. <p>

Few minutes later they were laying on the bed in the middle of a hot make out session. Mercedes let Sam's hands wander over her body; it wasn't their first time at third base make out session but the first one as an engaged couple. Sam cupped her right breast with his right hand as the left slipped under her springtime dress teasing the waist of the panties. Mercedes moaned as Sam's kisses went from her mouth to her neck. She placed her hands under his shirt on his bare skin he stopped for a second to pull off the shirt and giving her his mischievious grin continued on the journey towards her collarbone. Sam moved to get on top of her. He manervered his way between her legs letting her feel the hardness that was only separated by couple layers of fabric. He groan as Mercedes roamed her hand over the bulge his jeans were giving off but when she went to unbuckle his belt grabbed her hand gently as he moaned a 'No'.

"Sam what do you mean 'no' Mercedes said teasingly reaching for his belt again. Sam rolled off of her sighing putting his hands over his face.

"I'd be damn if I take you like this Mercedes and I wont let your first time be in some strange room with fish on the celling" she heard him say.

"But I don't mind" she said back glancing up at the mural of fish painted on the celling. She moved closer to him laying her head on his chest.

"But I do, Mercedes" Sam said lifting her head so they could look at each other. Mercedes hair was curly mess her lips were bruised and swollen and neck and collarbone had the beginning effects of hickies forming. "Mercedes I want your first time to be special whether you want to or not... I want that for you" he kissed her forehead.

Mercedes shook her head smiling "You're too good to me Sam Evans".

"You know it, babe" he replied pulling her closer. He pulled the quilted covers over them.

Mercedes linked their fingers together as she chuckled.

"What's so funny Cede," he asked.

"Do you notice that you call me a different name depending on what mood you're in" she said "Like if you're serious you use my full name and if it's just for fun you call me Cede." She looked up seeing him smile.

"My favorite name for you is Yawne" he said kissing her palm "It means Beloved. You are my beloved."

Mercedes freed her hand and cupped his face as she kissed him. "Si oe ma sno" she whispered back.

Knock came early the next morning waking Sam from his sweet dreams. He groaned as Mercedes moved from under him. "I'll see who it is" she yawned.

"No you stay here, they do have some nerve it's too early for this..." he swore under his breath.

Mercedes giggled as she watched her fiancé get out of bed and put in his shirt as he headed for the door. It was Kurt saying that they were all going to Ihop for breakfast. Sam told him they would be right there.  
>He sighed peacefully as he crawled back in bed and cuddle with Mercedes. <p>

The summer came as quickly it went by. Before long Mercedes was crying over saying good bye to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel as they headed off to New York. Rachel and Kurt both got full rides to Juilliard and Blaine got a scholarship to NYU to study theater. Mike and Tina headed off to MIT as Brittany, Puck, and Santana headed for community college. Lauren was off to a trade school for her awesome AV skills. Finn who was also joining Sam and Mercedes at Ohio state but not playing football he planned a for a business degree. Quinn and Artie were the only ones going across country to California for school at Stanford.

Their lives were changing going their separate ways promising to keep in touch and wishing each other the best.

Note: Si oe ma sno means And I am his in Na'vi 


	2. Chapter 2

Samcedes College Years

Chapter 1: New Girl by Yinx

The move to the dorms was an ease Finn and Sam were roommates and shared a common room with Mercedes and her roommate and bathrooms were communal down the hall.

Mercedes, Sam, and Finn parents all hugged and kiss then re-hugged and kiss their children goodbye.

"Now we've bought a month supply of food, toiletries, and school supply" Sam's mom sniffed.

"And we got your mini frig stocked in your room Finn" his mom said also.

"You three behave and watch out for Mercedes" Mrs. Jones said giving them all kisses on their heads.

"Mom I'm not six..." Mercedes began rolling her eyes.

"Like my own sister" Finn saluted.

"No worries Mrs. Jones, I'll watched over my, Beloved" Sam said pulling Mercedes into a side hug.

Their mothers looked adoring at the couple while their fathers raised eyebrows.

"Remember _all_ of you $1.50 or $300,000" Mercedes dad said eyeing them.

"Sam, I'll hunt you down" warned his dad.

They all nodded and waved them goodbye.

Mercedes ran to the window and watched them get into their respected vehicles. She bit her lips to avoid crying. She pulled out her phone and was about to dial her mom when she was picked and thrown over a shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN"! She screamed. She looked around and saw Sam bent double laughing. "FINN, you put me down NOW!"

"Never had a sister before, no one I could torture so welcome to..." she heard Finn say.

"Hello" said a new voice.

Finn dropped Mercedes on the couch where she tumbled to the floor. "I'm okay, not that you guys care" she said getting up. Sam still laughing fell into the arm chair.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson, the hyena in the chair is Sam Evans and the diva is…" Finn said shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Mercedes Jones. You must be Skye Willow." Mercedes said straightening her herself out as she walked over and took her hand. She led Skye into their room. "Hyena, Frankenteen, get her bags."

"I picked this bed" Mercedes said standing by the window "but we can switch if you want."

"No it's fine" Skye said quietly.

Finn and Sam brought the rest of her bags in. "Where are your parents" Finn asked setting her bags next to the other full bed.

"They just dropped me off" she replied tucking strands of her strawberry blonde hair behind her hear. Finn, Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks. "They're not exactly the higher education type… being the youngest of nine and wanting a life outside of house work and making babies was frowned upon. So I just did well in school and got a scholarship here to study nursing." She said unpacking one of her duffels.

"The youngest of nine" Mercedes breathed as she sat down on her bed. Sam chuckled and joined her.

"What's wrong Mercedes? Nine kids not enough for you" he teased her. She shoved him off the bed where he sat laughing.

"So Skye where you from" Finn asked taking a seat at Mercedes desk chair.

"Utah"

"Wow that's far" Mercedes said.

"Yeah you guys seem very friendly to just have met; how do you guys know each other" Skye asked sitting on her bed.

"I've known Mercedes since sophomore year in high school and…" Finn said.

"And Mercedes and I are engaged" Sam said smiling taking Mercedes hand and kissing it.

"We promised that we won't be too mushy" Mercedes said blushing.

"OMG, that's so cute." Skye said grinning big.

"I can't promise that, Skye, sorry" Sam replied getting up and lovingly pinning Mercedes to her bed and giving her a loud smooch on the neck as she giggled.

"It's going to get worse" Finn groaned rolling his eyes at them. There was a knock on the girl's bedroom door.

"Hi I'm Kim and this is Adam and we are your resident floor monitors and we are having a welcome party tonight in the main room sooo. Welcome!" Kim said in a very valley girl way. Adam just waved as the turned and walked out of the room.

"That sounds like fun" Mercedes said pushing Sam off her so she could sit up.

"We shouldn't stay out to late though tomorrow school starts" Finn warned.

"Yes dad" Skye pouted. They laughed as the guys left the girl's room. Mercedes helped Skye unpack and set up her side of the room.

Sam watched as Mercedes and Skye danced in the middle of the common to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem. The party was awesome they met their neighbors and Finn got a few girls numbers.

"I hope you are going to throw those numbers away, Finn, for Rachel's sake" Mercedes said as the entered their common area after the party began to die down.

"Of course Mercedes I was just taking them so not to be rude"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and kissed Sam goodnight as she and Skye closed the door to their room.

"You know she's calling Rachel right now" Sam said getting a water from the frig and walking into their bedroom.

"Yeah" Finn shrugged getting dressed for a bed. As he sat down his phone rang. "Get ready for a long night, Sam"

Sam chuckled getting dressed himself he laid in bed and picked up one of his Superman comics and began to read. An hour later Finn was still on the phone. Sam motioned for him to hang up. Finn mouthed that he couldn't. Sam groaned as he got on of bed and headed for Mercedes and Skye's room. He knocked quietly and an equally voice whispered "Come in". Sam saw that Skye was still up reading the same Superman comic he was. He glanced around and saw that Mercedes was asleep already.

"I'm reading the same book" he smiled at Skye.

"Really, my girlfriend doesn't like comics so I have to hide them from her when I'm reading" Skye replied.

"Wait you're"

"I'm gay yup" she said matter-of-factly.

"That's cool did Mercedes tell you that her best friend is gay" he asked.

"Yeah I think that's really cool of her, she told me they've been friends since third grade." Skye answered.

"Yeah" Sam said. It suddenly got awkward for him. Mercedes loved his quirk of comic books and even said he could have a whole room devoted to them in their house when they got married but she didn't share his love to discussing the issues and theories he had.

"What part are you on" Skye asked. Sam rolled her desk chair to her bed as they began to discuss Superman's new yet old hatred for Lex Luther. The discussion was growing deep and loud when a pillow came flying out of nowhere.

"Sam, baby, and Skye, dear, could you please take the inner workings of the Lex Luther Corporation into the common area." Mercedes growled at them.

Sam and Skye laughed "Sorry, Mercedes we're going to sleep" Skye said pushing Sam chair away from the bed.

Sam got up smiling at Skye; she smiled back then turned off the light as Sam got into Mercedes' bed.

"Are you mad at me" he whispered in her ear.

"No, Sam, I actually think Skye would be a good friend for you" Mercedes whispered back looking sleepily up at him. Sam kissed her as he pulled her close.

"Oel ngati kameie, Yawne" Sam whispered as he felt her drift off to sleep.

"I love you too, Sam" she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 2: **Getting to Know You **by Yinx

Rating: **R** (for sexual situations)

Sam woke up to Mercedes whispering his name. He turned over and his jaw dropped as he saw Mercedes only in a towel and her hair in a shower cap. "If this is what college is like he was going to love it" he thought.

"Can I unwrap my good morning present" he growled passionately grabbing for her.

Mercedes moved out of his reach. "Our first class is in an hour, Sam" she whispered glancing over at Skye who was snoring quietly.

Sam groaned and got out of her bed. Being too quick for her this time he pull her into his embrace as he gave her a kiss "You teasing me like this isn't fair, Cede" he whispered in her ear. His hands roamed from the fluffiness of the towel to her silken skin of her upper back. He whimpered like a school boy when she broke the kiss.

Mercedes giggled as she pushed him out of her room. "Only way to make you move faster out of my room so I can get dressed" she smiled as she closed the door. 

"I've never seen so many people in one classroom in my life" Finn said as they sat down for their first class. Their composition lecture class was filling up fast almost a 150 people talking and laughing as they sat down waiting for class to start.

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I heard the lecture teacher is pretty cool it's the labs we have to worry about; wish I had lab with you" he said to Mercedes.

She smiled at him "So do I, we can still do our homework together".

The teacher lectured for about an hour and gave out the first assignment. Chaos resumed as the class ended.

"Well I'm off to my first accounting class" Finn said nervously.

"You'll be fine Finn" Mercedes said confidently.

Finn wave goodbye as he headed off. Sam kissed Mercedes "I'm going to miss you" he pouted.

Mercedes smiled she cupped his face with her hand "Me too"

They gave each other a quick squeeze and went their way; Sam to his first football practice, and Mercedes to her figure drawing class. 

Sam was worn out his two-a-days practice was going to be the death of him. But on the good side the head coach said he was going to start in the first game of the season. He opened his door to the dorm apartment and was met with Mercedes loud laugh which made him smile but it quickly went away when he saw her laughing with a guy.

"Sam you're home" Mercedes said motioning for him to come over to the small kitchen nook area. "Sam this is Percy Livly he's in my comp lab class we are partners for a project due Friday that's way he's here."

Percy stood and held out his hand as he ran his hair through his wavy brown hair that was in his dark blue eyes. Sam took his hand reluctantly.

"Percy this is my..." Mercedes began.

"I'm her fiancé" Sam said firmly.

"Oh yeah, dude, she told me." Percy grinned. Sam hated that grin.

"How was practice, babe" Mercedes asked bringing Sam from plotting Percy demises.

"It was good, coach said I will start at the first game" Sam answered not taking his eyes off Percy.

"That's great, Sam" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You want to meet tomorrow at four to finish" Percy asked.

"Yeah that sound good" Mercedes said walking him out the door.

"Sam, am I not allowed to have friends of the opposite sex in this relationship" she asked quietly getting a Hawaiian punch and Gatorade out of the frig.

Sam fell on the sofa he knew he wasn't the friendliest with Percy hence Mercedes calling him out. He closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"Sam"?

He opened his eyes and saw her stand over him handing him a Gatorade. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him.

"Sam, answer me" she scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just get jealous too easily, now especially here; you have a lot more options" he said quietly.

"Sam I chose you, you don't have to worry okay, and I fell in love and love you." she said looking hard at him.

"What do you love about me, baby" he said in his Austin Powers impression grinning sheepishly.

Mercedes chuckled shaking her head. "Hmmm what do I love about you". She said thumbing her fingers on her chin pretending she was in a deep thought. Sam laughed as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I love that you can make me laugh, you make me feel special every day and you tell me so too. I love that you speak Na'vi to me, I swear it's sexier than French. You make me feel beautiful, Sam, even when I don't." Her voice fell when she said the last few words. Sam saw her ears turning red.

"Well I'll have to change that thinking, Mercedes you are beautiful. It just now that we are in the real world; a lot of other people will see how wonderful you are too and I might lose you" he said. Now it was Sam's turn to go red.

"I told you, Samuel Evans, that I'm promised to you and no one else" she said gazing into his green eyes.

Sam smiled and with the reflexes of a cat switch places with Mercedes his body pinning her to the sofa. "Now I see how you got your scholarship" she teased him.

Sam lowered his face until their noses touched. "Future Mrs. Sam Evans prepare to be ravaged" he growled before he kissed her.

Mercedes giggled into his mouth but moan as Sam groped her breast and flicked her hardening nipples gently through the thin fabric of her summer dress. Sam felt her legs move apart welcoming him between them. He began to grind against her. He heard her whimper as she met him with a grind of her own. His hand moved from her breast down her stomach to the V between her legs. Sam stroked her panties as he felt them get wet. "Sam, please take me" she moaned through his kisses.

"No" he sighed "but I'll make you cum" saying that he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and went to put a sock on the outer door handle. Sam lost no time in getting back to the place he was with Mercedes.

He kissed her softly as his fingers slipped between her panties and her soft wet flesh of her womanhood. "You're very wet, Yawne" he said as he slipped a finger between the lips.

"I thought that was a goo...good thing" her breath caught as he played within her.

Sam was about to burst from just his fingers being inside her and hearing say his name as his fingers rubbed her special spot faster and faster. He groaned as he grinds himself against her soft thigh. Her moans of pleasure mixed with his groans of ecstasy. Mercedes pulled Sam closer as her hips automatically moved faster against his fingers. "Sam, I'm going cum" she gasped in his ear. Sam pulled back not missing a beat to look at her. Her eyes were closed but pleasure read on her face.

"Me too, Yawne, let's cum together." he sighed feeling his own bodily began to buckle. Their eyes met as a loud groan escaped both their lips and the release rolled through them. Sam collapsed on top of her both to spent to move. He lifted his head to look at her at noticed. "Oh my God, Mercedes did I hurt you" Sam asked in alarm when've saw tears on her cheeks.

Mercedes gazed up into the honey green eyes that she loved. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly.

"What was that for" he grinned.

"For being with me" she said biting her lips.

"I will _always_ be here" he whispered he kissed her.

They fell into a deep sleep limbs entangled with each other. Sam woke about an hour later. He kissed her forehead as he got up from the bed. He opened the door and was met with Finn with a knowing smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 3: **A Day of **_**Firsts**_ by Yinx

"Hey" Sam muttered.

"Hey" Finn said back.

"Hey" said Skye from the kitchen table.

Sam pressed his lips together as he looked at both of them. When no one said anything he walked over a grabbed the Gatorade, Mercedes had given him before and continued into his bedroom. He felt the two bodies walk in behind him.

"What" he asked annoyingly as he sipped the drink.

"_Recover_ing I see" Skye said pointing at the sports bottle, smiling.

"So how was it" Finn asked.

"How was what" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"You know...you and Mercedes were like getting it on...so how was it".

"Nothing happened" Sam said firmly as he took off his shirt. It smelt of her and Sam lost himself in it. "I'm serious guys nothing happened" he tossed the shirt on his bed.

"Didn't sound like nothing, sounded like a lot heavy panting" Finn grinned.

Sam clinched his jaw as his ears redden. "If something did 'happen' I wouldn't tell you two" he said motioning for them to turn around as he began taking off his pants.

Finn and Skye rolled their eyes as they turned.

"Sam if you don't tell us we are going to assume the worst, which in your case is the best" Skye laughed.

Sam grinned it was the best he thought as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He texted Mercedes asking if she wanted to go to dinner, she had said yes.

"Assume what you will, only two people know what happened" he said as he opened the door. Mercedes was in the common room on her phone waiting on him. She had changed out of her cute first day of college dress into sweats, his high school football jersey and hello kitty slippers. Sam thought she looked even cuter than before. She waved at him as she continued to talk on the phone.

Finn and Skye followed Sam out.

"I could go for something to eat how about you, Skye" Finn asked.

"Was just about to ask you the same" she replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and frowned. He heard Mercedes say "Love you too tell Blaine and Rachel hi for me." Sam grimiest even more Mercedes probably told Kurt what happened between them.

"Are you two coming with us" Mercedes asked coming up to them taking Sam's hand and linking their fingers together.

"Wouldn't miss it" Finn and Skye said in unison.

"K, that wasn't creepy at all" she laughed as they got on the elevator. "I want to hear about you guys first day."

"So, my professor, told us that we get to give each other shots in sophomore year" Skye said as she picked up her sub to eat.

"In figure drawing I will be drawing naked people for three hours." Mercedes said shaking her head amused.

"What, you're drawing naked people for class" Finn asked wide eyed.

"Yeah apparently they pay very well for you to just stand there naked" Mercedes said glancing at Sam "but I think the girls get the short end of the stick."

"How so" Sam asked.

"Well according to the upper classmen the girls we draw are like our age while the guys are in their fifties and from some nudist camp." she answered her ear reddening. "I mean what's the use of getting free eye candy when it looks like a drunken version of Santa."

"Well that's a good thing" Sam replied.

They laughed.

"So can I take the class" Finn asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "No, only art majors are allowed, just to keep groupers like you out."

They all laughed as they continued to eat dinner.

"Sam, are you okay, you're not writing your paper" Mercedes said.

They were back in their common and doing their homework together just like she promised him. Finn was in his room on the phone with Rachel telling each other about their first day of school. Skye was in the living area doing something on her laptop with headphones on head bobbing to the faint music.

"Did you tell Kurt what happened, you know, between us" he asked looking at her with his jaw clinched.

"No Sam why would I, it was something that happened between _just_ us. I would never do that to you or our relationship. I thought you knew me better to know that." she said with a hurt look on her face.

Sam watched as she sat back in her chair and put her ear buds in and starred at her computer screen.

"You told Rachel about Finn" he hissed at her.

"For one, Samuel Evans, I'm a damn good friend if I see something that would hurt another, especially if they are supposed to be in a loving relationship then yes I will tell the other, I would do the same for Finn if Rachel did what he did" she began to pack up her books and computer "Second I'm in a committed relationship with you not Kurt. I do tell Kurt things, but not everything. Learn to trust me" she said in her annoyed tone. "I'm going to bed". She closed her door with a sharp snap.

Sam sat there starring at her door. It was their first real fight. He sighed as he sat back in the chair rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"That could have gone better" Skye said from her corner.

Sam groaned "I really F-ed this up." He swore loudly and got up grabbed his things and went to his room. Finn was still on the phone. Sam dropped his stuff on his desk then fell face down on his bed. He smelt her, sadly realizing that it was his shirt from earlier he wrapped it and placed it under his head as he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Mercedes sat on her bed silently crying. She needed to call Kurt and tell him her woes, but since she just told Sam off for the first time in their relationship for not trusting her; she decided against it. She reached down her shirt and pull out her engagement ring that was on a chain around her neck. She smiled weakly at it. "Why was Sam being this way with her" she thought sadly.

A knock came at her door and in came Finn. Mercedes quickly wiped away her tears as Finn said "You okay"?

"I'm fine, thanks Finn" she said giving him a false smile.

"Look if it's any consolation he's not sleeping to well right now" Finn gave a small smile.

Mercedes corners if her mouth went up a bit. "Thanks"

"It's not my business but if you need to talk…" he began.

Mercedes groaned and flopped back on her bed "Why are guys such dicks, Finn? Do you all think with the head between your legs instead of the one on your shoulders? What makes a guy think he that after he puts 'a ring on it' he just own you?" she said real fast then looked at Finn.

Finn gave her his classic confused look and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Maybe we are too young for all this" Mercedes sighed.

"NO!" Finn yelled making her jump. "Sorry, I mean, no you guys are perfect for each other... made for each other, really. Couples fight Mercedes, even the best do. You can't question your relationship over every spat otherwise it won't last. And you Mercedes and Sam were meant to last" Finn said quietly.

Mercedes hugged him and kissed his cheek "You are such a good friend, Finn thank you".

"No problem, it's a night of first, you and Sam first fight, and our first serious conversation" he laughter was joined by Mercedes.

Sam woke with a start. Swearing he looked at the clock it read 1:35 am. He couldn't do this; he couldn't have a good night sleep with Mercedes angry at him. He got up and went to Mercedes room. He opened to door quietly and saw Skye asleep in her bed with her headphones on. Sam looked around and saw Mercedes sitting in her bed watching a candle she had lit while playing absent- mindedly with her engagement ring. She looked up when she heard him approaching.

"Sam, what are you doing up" she asked softly.

"The same reason you're up. I can't go to sleep angry with you Mercedes and I'm guessing you can't either" he said as he sat on her bed.

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking I knew like in the back of my mind that you would never do such a thing." he confessed.

"I'm sorry I snapped" Mercedes said taking his hand in hers.

Their eyes met "I can't promise that we won't fight Mercedes, but I can promise that we will _never_ go to bed angry" Sam said.

Mercedes nodded and kissed his lips softly "I promise too" she whispered.

Sam kissed her again and gently pushed down on her bed. "Do we get to have makeup sex now" he asked grinning down at her.

Mercedes giggled "I think you need to have just regular sex first."

Sam kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest. Mercedes linked their fingers together as they both drifted off into peaceful dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 4: **Babies at Christmas** Time by Yinx

Rating: **PG**

The holidays were here. For thanksgiving Mercedes parents were out of town so she decided to stay with Skye. Sam's dad was doing so well at his job that he was jet setting to England for some construction supplies. And when Sam told his mom that he was staying here with Mercedes, she took his siblings to his grandparents in Tennessee. Finn went home and was back within the day when he told them that his mom was pregnant, and not only pregnant she was due at the end of the month. Finn was pissed, so Sam spent most of his time with him.

Finally, Christmas was around the corner. Mercedes had invited Skye to spend the holidays with her. Finn and Sam loaded up Finn F-350 then they all headed off for their trip home. Six hours later they pull up in front of Mercedes house. Her mother, father, And brother were waiting outside. Mercedes squealed as she ran and hugged them all. She was introducing Skye as the boys brought up their luggage. Mrs. Jones gave the guys hugs and kisses.

"We will see you guys tomorrow at the welcome home party at Blaine house." Mrs. Jones said.

She took Skye into the house to get her settled followed by Mr. Jones and Damon.

"I'll see you two tomorrow" Mercedes said hugging Finn then giving Sam a kiss.

The house was packed when the Jones arrived with their pot luck dishes. The Andersons house was deck with Christmas trimmings along with a 14 foot tree glammed in red and white decor.

"Mercedes" yelled Kurt and Rachel! She hugged them both as they pulled her into the warm sun room. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Dean" Kurt said pulling Mercedes over to a small basinet where the other glee clubs were. Mercedes hugged Tina, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Mike. Kurt picked up the baby and handed him to her.

Mercedes heart immediately melted. She turned around and showed Sam.

"No, not right now, Yawne put it back" he said laughing.

She pouted but held on to Dean as she sat down with Kurt and the girls. Puck turned to Sam and Finn.

"They have been like this since we got here" Puck sighed. "It a bad case of the baby fever, Mike knows all about that don't you" he patted Mike on the back.

Sam was staring at Mercedes playing with Dean who was cooing and laughing in her arms as she made goofy faces at him. Having a baby with Mercedes was something he was beginning to look forward to, but he knew that they both wanted their own careers to be shaped first just to provide the best for their future children.

"I want one of these" she said to the Tina.

"Would Sam go for it does he want children" Tina asked.

"Yeah we decided on three two boys and a girl were hoping for" Mercedes sighed Eskimo kissing Dean.

"Mike and I already got started on that" Tina smiled slyly.

What? Mercedes cried.

Tina pulled her back which revealed a small growing baby bump.

Mercedes was in the back room that was converted to Dean's nursery sitting cross-legged in the window seat and watching a new soft snow fall.

"Here you are" Sam said coming in and sitting with her.

"Dean got hungry so I offered to feed and put him down for a nap" she said as she continued to feed Dean. "Did you know that Tina is preggers"

"Yeah Mike told me. I have to say I'm not surprised." He smiled.

"Yeah neither am I; the way they were in high school it was bound to happen really soon" she shook her head in amazement.

Sam watched her as she put Dean up on her shoulder to burp him.

"Were only 19 Mercedes, I know you, and you want your career first as do I. We can't have a baby now" he said stroking her cheek.

I know Sam, it's just a bad case of baby fever" as she began to rock Dean. "He just so cute."

"I promise on our honeymoon we can start baby making." He whispered kissing her.

"A lot of baby making" she asked against his lips.

"Woman, you are not leaving the room let alone the bed." He breathe

"There you two" are Rachel said. Artie and Quinn just arrived and they have a big announcement to make but for all intent purpose Quinn is pregnant like very pregnant, again, and I'm guessing by Artie this time" Rachel rabbled.

Sam told her that they would be out in a few minutes. He helped Mercedes put Dean down by singing Lalalu Lullaby from Lady and the tramp. Mercedes grabbed the baby monitor as they headed back to the common room.

Quinn and Artie were waiting on them as Quinn saw them she nudged Artie who began to speak.

"Well it has been a busy semester at Stanford and well I and Quinn are now married" he said as Quinn showed off her diamond. "Plus Quinn is having twins."

Many of the gleeks mouths dropped open Quinn never even talked to Artie in school now they were married and having twins so unreal.

"Am I in the twilight zone" Sam whispered to Mercedes

Shrugging, not knowing what to say so Mercedes just went to congratulate the young married couple. Sam follows suite as well as the rest of the gleeks.

"A lot of your friend are pregnant I hope that doesn't put pressure on you and Sam" Skye said to Mercedes as they sat in her room later that night.

"It does bother me some I do want children but it want to be an establish designer before I have any. And so does Sam he wants his career first which is fine with me."

They heard the doorbell ring as they continued to discuss babies. A knock came a few minutes later it was Sam with his two younger siblings Stevie and Stacie.

When the children saw Mercedes went and immediately ran to hug and kiss her. She gave them kisses and hugs back "What a surprise! Why are you guys here" she said looking a Sam.

"We want to invite you to church with us for Christmas Eve service" they said in unison.

"That sound like a great plan but can I bring Skye with me" Mercedes asked them. They looked over at her seeming to be sizing her up then nodded.

"Okay so we asked her can we go now" Sam asked them annoyed.

"You might as well stay" Mercedes said getting up from the bed and rummaging in her closet for a while then coming out with two big tote gift bags one with Barbie decal and other with hot wheels.

"I think this one is for you Stevie" she giving the Barbie one to the boy "and this is for you Stacie" as she gave the Hot wheels one to the girl. The children giggled.

"What don't you two like your gifts" she said pretending to be confused.

"Mercedes I think you got it wrong" Stacie laughed

"I do, well maybe you should switch".

The children did so. "Can we open them" Stevie asked.

"It up to Sam" she answered.

Sam lean against the door frame shaking head amused. "Sure why not"

Mercedes sat on her bed as the children began to tear in to their presents.

Skye left saying that the level ratio of kid noise to grownup wasn't for her as she left Sam sat next to Mercedes on her bed.

"You didn't have to do this" he whispered to her.

"I know I wanted too" she linked her arm in his. "Plus it might earn me some cool point with their big bro."

Sam kissed her cheek.

Stacie came up to the couple holding her two new Barbie's looking very sad.

"Stacie what's wrong" Mercedes asked worried.

"Thank you for the Barbie's, Mercedes, but this one doesn't look right" she said

"I don't understand Stacy," Mercedes taking the Barbie and looking at it. "The sales rep she was like the most popular one"

"But she doesn't look like you" Stacie said

"I'm not following" Mercedes said looking from Stacie to Sam.

"Look this Ken doll looks like Sammy but she looks more like Quinn" Stacie said pointing with disgust at the Barbie in Mercedes hands

Mercedes and Sam eyes met and they burst out laughing.

"I think I might be able to help" Mercedes said getting up and going to her closet again and coming back with another Barbie "Sorry I got in when I was 13" she said wiping dust off. She gave the S.I.S. doll to Stacie who squealed hugging her.

Mercedes smiled "I have a gift for you too, Samwise Gamgee" she said to Sam.

Sam laughed as he got up from the bed and follow Mercedes to the other side of her room. She handed him a small rectangle box. "Open it" she said really eagerly.

Sam took of the top and saw a fold sheet of paper. He unfolded it a saw it was a change of major form already filled out from pre-law to animation. "I don't understand" he said looking up from them paper at her.

"Sam you don't think I notice you drawing your comics on your papers and in your sketch book. Babe, you're really good so good that you could make a living off it." She pointed back into the box where there was another sheet.

Sam opened it and saw it was from DC Comics asking him to come work for them as a summer intern. Sam felt tears swell in his eyes as he looked at the sheet of paper then at Mercedes.

"How…"

"I might have taken your sketch book made some photo copies and sent them to the company" she shrugged smiling. "There is more Babe" she pointed at the box again.

Sam looked and saw a Superman comic #703 as the last thing in the box. Sam sat on the bed in shock. "What does this all mean?"

"I want my future husband to be happy on and off the field. Pre-law isn't your calling Sam this is" she said pointing to DC Comic letter.

Sam hung his face and let his tears fall. He felt Mercedes soft hand pick his head up "Nga yawne lu oer Sam hu nìwotx txe'lan, Nìwotx oe neu nga lrr"

Sam laughed shyly as he looked at her. "You've been practicing"

"Well if it's going to be our children third language" she shrugged

"Third"?

"They have to know Elevish" Mercedes laughed turning and crawling up into her bed "Come read it to me"

Sam joined her laying on her bed smiling. Sam began to read his new comic to her as she snuggled closer to him.

"Sam are you staying over" Mrs. Jones asked from the doorway.

"Um I was about to lea…" Sam began scrabbling out of Mercedes bed.

"It's okay Samuel, stay there. Just make sure these two go to bed on time. I'll call your parents and tell them where you are" she pointed at the kids as she turned and closed the door.

"She must trust us" Mercedes whispered

"Yes and maybe she thinks we won't try anything with them around" he nodded to his siblings still playing with their new toys.

"It's almost 9 we should get them to bed." She said as she got off her bed Sam watched as she pulled a tumbler bed out. "There's one on your side too she said to him.

Sam pulled out as Mercedes went out the door and turned with pjs for them all. "They are pjs from when I and my brother were your age. She said to Stacie and Stevie. "And these where going to be donated" she tossed Sam a new pair of Star Wars pjs bottoms. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right"

"Are we sleeping over" Stevie asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"Oooo lets play make-believe, Mercedes you're our mom and Sammy can be our daddy" Stacie said wide-eyed.

"Um I don't think…" Mercedes began glancing at Sam.

"It would be good practice" Sam interrupted "Children go get ready for bed as your mother told you so" Sam said in his Charleston Hesston impression.

They ran off to change.

Later that night Sam siblings were fast asleep in the tumbler beds as their make-believe parents talked quietly.

"Do you think Quinn and Artie will last" Mercedes asked looking at Sam the pale glow of a nightlight made his green eyes shine.

"I hope so, everyone deserves happiness no matter how it comes" Sam whispered firmly at her.

"What about us, do you think we will last" she asked moving closer to him.

"Well we've lived together for almost a year and haven't killed each other; I think we have a 50% chance of making it" he grinned. Mercedes punch him as they both quietly laughed. "Thank you Mercedes"

"For what"

"Everything, you are much more than just the girl of my dreams, you're my soul mate my kindred spirit" Sam said quietly.

"Now you've gone all Anne of Green Gables on me, Gilbert Blythe. You need to stop before I jump your bones and wake up you brother and sister." She said kissing him softly.

Sam kissed her back then pulling her into a tight embrace as they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters

Chapter 5: **How to say Goodbye** by Yinx

Rating: **PG**

Mercedes and Kurt were walking around the mall the next day as Kurt pushed the stroller with Dean in it. Mercedes was telling him of the present she had given to Sam a few days before. Kurt was smiling from ear to ear.

"I swear Mercedes if I wasn't gay you would be my wife, but I guess I'll just settle for you being my straight wife" Kurt laughed.

"Are you proposing? If so you would totally be my gay husband" Mercedes giggled linking her arm in his.

The mall wasn't as crowded because of the bad snow storm the night before. The couple had taken two buses and walked to the mall just to get out of the house. Mercedes roommate Skye was visiting her girlfriend the next town over and Blaine was with his family on their bi-annual cruise. They spotted Brittany and Santana coming out of a Victoria Secrets laughing hand in hand. Waving they came over.

"Last minute Christmas shopping" Mercedes asked hugging both of them.

"You can say that" said Santana slyly.

Mercedes and Kurt just glanced at each other before Kurt changed the subject to school.

Santana was doing very well in her major of media management. She wanted to go to California to become a publistist in the next year or so. Brittany had taken a liking to the culinary arts and was going to France next semester to study at the Cordon Bleu Institute. Mercedes was happy for them both.

They walked to the food court together to get their lunch. As they ate Artie and Quinn past them, Kurt called them over. They couple was laden with bags from Journey's Kids to Osh Kosh. Artie told them that he a Quinn became close because they were in the same early admits classes in the summer months and it just happened. Quinn was looking lovingly as Artie told the story she even blushed when he got to the point of proposing. Artie kissed her cheek as he rubbed her pregnant belly. Mercedes lean her head on Kurt's shoulder smiling happily at the new couple.

"So if no one's going to say it I will. What about money?" Santana asked.

"Well after my mom's divorce she setup a nice size trust fund for me. Artie and I used some of it to pay for a house, if you must know Santana" Quinn said her quiet bitchy voice.

"Alright guys we're friends now let's act like it and be happy for Quinn and Artie" Brittany said firmly.

They all settled back to their lunches as Mercedes took the conversation to baby names. They ended it a little while later each going their separate ways but promising to visit again in the summer.

Mercedes you have mail" her mom yelled from the kitchen to her as she walked in from her outing. Mercedes went through it and found her letter post marked Milan Via della Spiga. Her heart leaped then fell as she thought of Sam. She bit her lips as she ran up the stairs to call Kurt. She tried ten times to get him on the phone but with no avail. Biting her lips again she dialed Finn's number.

"Hey Mercedes what's up"

"Are you alone?"

"Err… yeah"

"Can you met me at the park in ten I need advice"

"Yeah sure… is everything okay"

"I don't know please just meet me… I need to talk"

_Ten minutes later at the park_

"I wish you had said met at some place warm" Finn shivered

"Sorry, here" she gave him the letter

Finn read it and smiled "Mercedes this is great. I don't understand why you're sad"

"I would be completing my degree over in Milan, Finn. I will be gone for three years" she said quietly

"Oh… but Sam"

"I know right, I don't want to be away from him for that long"

"Won't you get breaks to come back to the states?"

Mercedes shook her head sadly "It's a once in a life time chance to get my name in the fashion world out there…"

Finn hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"We all need to find our place in this world, Mercedes. To make a change and a difference is what growing up is about. Sometimes people have a right to be selfish you need to do this for you and no one else. If Sam truly loves you he will let you go and do your dream no matter where it takes you." Finn pulled back and stooped to make eye contact with her. "If you need someone there as support…"

"I would appreciate it… we should go now before I lose my courage".

They drove up to Sam's house 20 minutes later to Sam standing outside.

"You guys can come inside you know" he said shivering as they got out of Finn's truck.

Finn nudged Mercedes gently. She handed Sam the letter without saying a word.

"Another letter from DC…" he grinned as he began to read his face fell. "What are you telling me Mercedes, are you leaving me…?"

A loud sob escaped her as she hugged him tight "I won't go if you don't want me to"

Sam looked at Finn in shock.

"Of course I don't want you to go" he said. Sam saw Finn shake his head from the corner of his eye.

"Then I won't" Mercedes said wiping her tears a smiling at him.

"Okay, dude, you need to let her go" Finn jumped in.

"What! Mercedes just said she doesn't want to go" Sam snapped back.

"When she asked you she was asking for your blessing for her to pursue her dream… and you are holding her back, dude, not cool"

"FINN" Mercedes cried out in shock.

"I'm sorry Mercedes but as your adopted brother it's my job to tell your boyfriend when he's being a jackass." Finn snapped. "Mercedes you are going to Italy next semester and Sam you are going to let her, otherwise you are just like Rachel and not giving her a chance to spread her wings and sing a f-ing solo in glee club."

Both Mercedes and Sam starred at Finn in shock.

"Do to right thing Sam let her be selfish for a while" Finn turned and walked back and got in his truck.

The couple stood in silence for five minutes then Sam cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go Mercedes, the truth this time" he asked softly not looking at her but down the snow covered street.

"Yes" Mercedes nodded softly.

"Then go" Sam said shoving the letter back into her hands. He turned and walked back into his house ignoring Mercedes calls to come back.

Mercedes cried herself to sleep that night. She awoke the next morning to Kurt smiling next to her. "Where were you" she asked bitterly.

"Sorry I was on the phone with Blaine"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sat up realizing she and Kurt weren't the only ones in her bedroom. Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana all sat on her bed and chairs. "What are you guys doing here" she asked rubbing her puffy eyes.

"Finn told us what happened" Rachel said.

"Sam is being a dumbass" Santana said crossing her arms and legs and rolling her eyes "I told the boy he didn't have game and now he dumps the only girl that can tolerate that big Na'vi mouth of his."

"I don't know if we are broken up or if this is just a fight" Mercedes said quietly. "I thought he would be happy for me, you know. Santana you're going to miss, Brittany when she leaves but you know that it for her own good" tears started to fall again.

"That's what I told Sam" Finn said

"It's better to know now, Mercedes than ten years down the line" Brittany said wisely.

Mercedes phone rang. She picked it up it was Sam. "I can't deal" she said handling the phone. Finn took it and answered it on speaker phone

"Hey"

"Um… hey um Finn, why are you answering Mercedes phone" Sam asked.

"Don't think she wants to talk to you, after all you broke up with her"

"What I didn't breakup her… I…we…he swore… look would you just put her on the phone."

Mercedes held out her hand and took the phone but still left speaker on.

"What do you want Sam"

"Look we need to talk"

"What do you thing we are doing now" she scolded

Sam sighed "Babe, look I want you to go okay, but like Finn said I was being selfish and just wanted to keep you here with me. And it's not fair 'because I won't even be here in the summer because of the internship you got me; but I do think… we should… take a break while you're over there."

"WHAT" said the chorus of people in the room.

"Yeah a break would do us some good. What's the phrase 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

"If that's what you want" Mercedes choked back a sob.

"It's not what I want but what has to be done, I love you Yaw…"

They didn't get to hear the rest of what he said because Mercedes had thrown her phone across the room and broke it. She lay back on her bed and starred at the ceiling. "Please leave" she said quietly.

They all filed out without a word except for Kurt.

"You too Kurt I just need to be alone for a while will call you later" she whispered. He didn't look convinced "I promise." She said as he walked out of her room and closed her door.

Mercedes turned her head and was face to face with a picture of her and Sam. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned the frame away, "I guess our season is up" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: **Satan's Back Bitches** by Yinx

Sam lay in bed staring at the ceiling of his dorm room. His summer internship at DC Comics had gone so well that they asked him if he wanted to come back next summer. Football was going great too. Coach had started him in all the games and he was being scouted by the NFL. So why couldn't he sleep. He knew why. Mercedes. They had been civil with each other the last days of vacation she even came to Christmas Eve service as she had promised, but it was clear that their relationship was over. Plus their friends had taken sides. When she had left for Milan she had given him a quick hug but said nothing to him. His heart broke as he watched her leave to get on the plane. His only contact with her was through Finn and sometimes Kurt; if Kurt took pity on him. He turned over in his bed and watched the clock tick time by it was two in the morning. His phone rang Sam almost fell out of his bed. He heard Finn mumble to pick it up from his bed.

"Hello" he whispered.

"Sam"?

He heart leapt. It was his love.

"Mercedes, hi, how are you, how's Milan, are you okay"

"I'm fine Sam. I just wanted to call and see how your internship went this summer" she asked ignoring his ramble.

"It went great, it was amazing, Mercedes, I learned so much while I was there you don't even know."

"That's great Sam… well I should go I just wanted to check in on you"

"Mercedes, wait, I want to say that I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I never want this to happen…God, I miss you… I miss talking to you… Mercedes I lov…"

"Sam don't… don't make me break another phone. We had our season remember it was great we learned a lot from each other. Let's just be friends and nothing more."

Sam swallowed hard "I can't deny how I feel about you but I will respect your decision on being friends if it means I can call and talk to you again." Sam heard her chuckle; he smiled big "Hope".

"You can call me if you want Sam, okay. I need to go. Good night Sam"

"Good afternoon, Yawne"

There was long pause on the other end.

"Sam" he heard her whisper as she hung up.

Sam lay back on his bed. He hadn't heard her voice in over almost a year, but he had gotten permission to call her. And call he shall. He fell asleep with a smile on his face the first of many he hoped.

_One Year Later  
><em>

Sam had been draft to the Dallas Cowboys, in hopes to make God's team great again, since Romo couldn't. He had just come home from celebrating with Finn, Puck, Skye, and Lauren when his mother gave him a letter.

"It's from Milan" she said handing it to him.

Sam looked at her; she like the rest of his family took his breakup with Mercedes hard. Stevie didn't talk to him for a good month while it was like a good three months with Stacie. His mom had given the silent treatment for a day or so and his dad had grumped around the house saying how he wasn't going to have any grandchildren. Sam reminded him that he was the one that didn't want Mercedes pregnant during college. Sam sported a nice welt on his forehead for a week after that.

Sam opened the letter and smiled. It was an invite to fashion week in New York Mercedes was going to show her first line. He hugged his mom as he told her what the letter said.

"Don't you dare screw this chance up" his mother warned as he went to his room to three-way call Finn and Kurt.

Kurt being in New York already, for the Broadway show he and Rachel where in, knew of Mercedes homecoming but Finn had just gotten his letter today. Rachel and Blaine with whom Kurt shared an apartment also got an invite. So it was safe to assume that all the glee club kids plus Skye had gotten an invite.

"Do you know when she coming" Sam asked.

"No, but I think she will be here in like a few days from when she's showing, you know for preparing and to do model casting" Kurt said.

"This is going to be so cool" Finn said "Can't wait I haven't been to New York since we won our last year in high school."

"Have you talked to her recently" Sam asked quietly.

"You mean has she asked about you" Kurt said bluntly. Sam could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Um yeah… I mean sure"

"No, actually Sam I don't think you should come up here thinking you are getting back together with her" Kurt said.

"Why not I talk to her often she never gave me any indication that it wasn't a possibility." Sam said back

"What Kurt means that you broke her heart. I don't think she wants to relive that with you, she may have moved on" Finn said matter-of –factly.

"I'll take my chances" Sam pointed and hung up the phone.

Had Mercedes move on, was that what Finn and Kurt were trying to tell him. When he talked to her it was awkward at first but now it was almost like old times. He didn't care; he had made his mistake of breaking up with her now as he started packing for the trip. "New York is where it began for us, and now it's my second chance."

Sam sat between Skye and Finn. He had been right the whole gang was here. They were all catching up when the lights dimmed and they clapped when Iman walked out.

"I have never seen anyone come so far in the fashion world as this young woman has. Leaving her home to study at the fashion capital of the world shows true commitment and grace now I would like to introduce the world to Cede J."

Applause rang as a trimmer but still full figured Mercedes Jones walked out. She wore her hair naturally curly and the pencil skirt hugged her curves like a glove. Sam couldn't take his eyes off her she had always been beautiful but now she was gorgeous.

"Thank you all for coming. When I move to Milan from Lima, Ohio I didn't think it was the best decision I was leaving my family my friends and my loved one, but if I didn't leave I don't think anyone would ever hear of me or see my talent. So I would like to present my first collection. Enjoy" she said and turned to go back stage.

The collection was amazing Kurt and Santana were fawning like school girls even Lauren cheered when some of the outfits came out with plus size models. Now it was time for the finale walk Mercedes came out clapping behind the models. She was halted with a bouquet of lilies, bent down and kissed the man who gave them to her. Sam stopped mid clap his face and heart fell. Mercedes had moved on. He sucked in his breath and vowed that he wasn't going down without a fight.

Mercedes could feel Sam eyes on her as she gave her final interview. She had given them all backstage passes. Kurt and Santana were badgering Iman and Heidi Klum while the rest were just in awe of their surroundings. Mercedes finish the interview and went over to her friends. They all hugged her but only when Sam hugged her did she feel at home again. The feeling of their bodies touching again made her knees weak and her body felt like it was on fire. Their eyes met and she could see his heart through them and knew he could see into hers; time went still. The moment was ruined when Kurt pulled her away to discuss her coming to his and Rachel's Broadway play.

"That sound like a good time, love" said Middle Eastern man coming up behind everyone. He stepped up a grab Mercedes face firmly as he gave her a deep kiss. Sam could feel his blood beginning to boil. The man broke the kiss and pulled Mercedes into a tight side hug that Sam was sure was suffocating her.

"Everyone, this is my manager, Raul Monterey" she said. "Raul this is, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Skye and Sam. They are my best friends from high school."

Raul shook their hands as Mercedes pointed them out to him.

"Darling, we should go you have a few more interviews before we are done for today" Raul said grabbing her forearm firmly. "It was so nice meeting you all"

He started to pull Mercedes away.

"Um…I will see you all later I hope; Kurt has my new number" Mercedes said over her shoulder, waving bye to the group as she was forced away.

"Okay I know I don't have to say it this time" Santana scowled crossing her arms and glaring at the back of Raul's head.

"Nope, the man is all the definition of a d-bag" Lauren said.

"I am totally not liking this guy. He was looking down his noses as he talked to her. I mean who does that here except for Rachel, and when she does it; it's rather odd looking" Puck said.

"Sam we know we have taken sides on you and Mercedes breakup, but if you want her back we will help you" Rachel said looking at him.

Sam could feel the group's eyes on him but he only starred at Mercedes being dragged through the crowd and disappearing. "What's the plan" he asked looking around at them.

"I feel one coming on just now" Santana said with her evil grin. "Satan is back bitches."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 7: **Down and Dirty** by Yinx

Rating: **NC-17**

"Let me go Raul" Mercedes said as they waited outside for the town car to take them back to the hotel.

"Darling, you are at fashion week and yet you still act like a country bumpkin. Inviting _those_ people to your show was a huge mistake. Am I the only one in this relationship with any sense" he hissed at her as her shoved her into the town car.

Mercedes just shook her head as she starred out the window. Raul was one of the best managers in the business. But since they had started dating he had become her nightmare. She made a note to fire him from both positions after LA fashion week.

Back in her hotel suite Mercedes could finally relax dressing in her favorite sweats and sock monkey shirt and slippers she sat on her bed and started to look at the fashion buzz on the Internet about her show. The feedback was good it was better than good it was great. Many of the fashion and Hollywood celebrities were singing her praise. "Now it's up to them to follow through and order" she thought doing a happy dance. Her phone rang and of course her gay husband was on the line.

"Kurt people actually like my line" she said as her greeting when she answered the phone.

"That's wonderful and if they didn't I would have to get Santana to smack them around a bit. Are you in your room"?

"Yeah"

"Open the door and let us in."

Mercedes scrambled off her bed and ran to the door and gave a 'squeal' when she saw her friends minus Tina, Mike, Artie, Quinn, and Skye; Kurt explained had to go home because of family, but sent their love.

Mercedes stepped back and let them file in giving them all hugs and kisses. She hesitated when Sam approached her.

"Don't I get a hug Cede J" he whispered mischievously not breaking eye contact

Mercedes hugged him, "God she missed this man" she stepped back and was met with a quick brush of his lips on hers. He still had the way of kissing her senseless. Mercedes shut the door.

"So what did you guys think" she asked.

"Mercedes it was amazing, I got to touch Heidi Klum and Iman. IMAN!"  
>Kurt exclaimed.<p>

"Not bad for your first time, Aretha" Santana smirked

"Loved the touch of big girls" Lauren said smiling.

"Mercedes you must design my Broadway premiere dress" Rachel said pulling Mercedes over to the living area where they all started sitting. 

Mercedes smiled at all of them as she sat down. "Thanks guys I was so nervous. I didn't think anyone would come." She felt Sam sit beside her; the heat from his body made her face grow hot.

"Nonsense who can miss a trip to New York; to fashion week no less" Santana said.

"How is it living in Milan" Blaine asked.

"Wonderful. It's so beautiful there but it's good to be back home." She said glancing at Sam.

"Are you staying" Finn asked.

"For a couple months that I know of, I have to leave to go to LA for their fashion week. And to get orders if any come" she said. She felt his arm go around her shoulders damn him he was getting her so hot.

"Of course orders will come you were awesome." Rachel cooed.

Just then her doorbell rang.

"Hold up the room has a door bell" Puck said they all laughed as Mercedes went to answer the door. Her month fell as Kimora Lee Simmons strolled in.

"Cede J darling I simple enjoyed your show, just had to come by and tell you." she said in one breath as she gave Mercedes air kisses. Mercedes looked at her friends they were all wide eyed and jaw dropped as she was.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your little gathering" Kimora continued "but girl I want to order some of your clothes."

"What you want to wear my clothes" Mercedes stumbled out.

"Of course dear you were beyond fabulosity. Now where's your manager so I can order, girl."

"That would be me" Santana said stepping up and walking over to shake Kimora hand.

"Oooo I like you. You have this total package, nice bone structure, very ethnic vibe do you model" she asked Santana.

"No ma'am I'm Cede J publicist."

"Nice I like the whole thing of a publicist but I do need a manager so I can get in touch with her personally" Kimora said bluntly.

"Then you want me" Sam said standing and walking over shaking Kimora hand.

"Oooo you too modeling could be in your future, but have I seen you before."

"Um I've just been drafted to the NFL if that what you're getting at" Sam said.

"You have" Mercedes said looking up at him. He smiles at her wanting to kiss her again, but instead wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, your Sam Evans, my husband was going on and on about you the other day. So you're her manager how's that going to work" she asked.

"Well I still have another semester of school left via online so I could manage her still."

"That sounds great. So I need to talk to both of you" Kimora said to Santana and Sam. She dug through her Chanel bag and found a legal pad. And gave Santana the first sheet "Here is the list of things I want and my size."

"Thank you Ms. Simmons we will get right on it may I have your card to call you when your order is done." Santana said smiling.

Kimora gave her a card. "I'll see you soon… are you coming to LA" she asked Mercedes.

"Yes I'll be there" Mercedes said

Kimora smiled "I'm off dear."

Kurt came out of nowhere and escorted her out the door.

Once the door was closed Mercedes moved out of Sam embraced and turned to face her friends

"Okay what was that, you know that Raul is my manager" she said crossing her arms.

"We also know he's a douchbag" said Puck.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "True as it may..."

"The way he treats you is appalling Mercedes" Rachel said quietly as she walked up to her best friend.

"He's one of the best, you guys; he's been in the business 20 years."

"True as it may" Kurt said mimicking her "but your boyfriend treats you like… wait did you say 20 years… Mercedes how old is he."

"He will be 49 on Tuesday" she said not meeting any of their eyes.

Santana gagged. "Oh my fuckin god, I'm going to be sick"

"As am I" Lauren and Puck said together

"Okay one that's disgusting he's old enough to be your father and two that's disgusting he's old enough to be your father" Brittany said.

"He's not that old" she said quietly.

"Anyway from the ten seconds he was with us it was like an aurora of douchiness" Santana said recovering from her gagging.

"And we be damned if we didn't put an end to it, right Sam" Finn asked

Mercedes looked at Sam as he walked over to her

"This how a man kisses the woman he is in love with" he said for them all to hear. He cupped her chin gently as he kisses her. The cat calls and whoops heard as the kiss deepened.

Mercedes broke the kiss and pushed out of his embrace. "No, Sam you don't get to kiss me like none of the crap you pulled didn't happen" her eyes began to fill with tears as the door opened. It was Raul.

"Loverly, what's wrong are these hoodlums bothering you" he asked coming to her side and giving her the tight side hug Sam hated.

Mercedes shook her head "No they were just leaving."

"Um the hell we ain't" Santana said standing her ground.

"Yes you are" Raul said waving at them "Mercedes tell them to go." He grabbed her face again to turn it towards him. In a blink he was on the floor with Sam's knee on his chest.

"Don't you ever touch her again" Sam yelled raising his fist for another blow

"Sam" Mercedes said as she put her hand on his shoulder

Sam let go of him and stood up as Raul scrambled to his feet.

"If you pick them over me you never work in this town again you fat sow" he spat at her.

"THAT'S IT" Santana cried and punched Raul in the nose again as Lauren tossed him out the door DJ Jazzy Jeff style.

"You'll be ruined" Raul cried as the door slammed in his face.

Everyone cheered.

Mercedes shivered at his last words to her she felt Sam wrap her into his strong warm embrace were she started to sob into his shirt.

Everyone went quiet and Sam nodded towards the door and they filed out quietly.

Sam scooped her up into his arms was surprised at her lightness which he didn't like at all. He carried her into the bedroom and lay down with her on top of him. He rubbed her back as she continued for another ten minutes. He cursed silently to himself that he couldn't make her feel better.

Mercedes stopped crying "I've ruin your shirt" she said moving to get off him but Sam grabbed her forearm Mercedes winced at the touch.

Sam sat her up as he did too "Mercedes let me see" he demanded.

Looking anywhere but him Mercedes rolled up her sleeves to reveal dark purple bruises on her forearms.

Sam swore "Did he hit you" he asked through a clinched jaw.

"No he never hit me he would just grab I don't think he knew how strong he was" her voice barely audible.

Sam ran his hands over his face as he got out of bed he want to fight, he wanted rip Raul's heart out. He paced the floor. He could feel tears form in his eyes.

"Sam baby come sit down" Mercedes whispered.

He stopped but didn't sit.

"Sam, please."

Sam sat starring at her; how could this once stronger independent woman become one if the lifetime women she watched on TV.

Mercedes sucked in her breath and looked up at him. "I know I haven't come back here the way I once was. When they told me that Raul wanted to work with me I took it. He's known in the fashion world for being the hard ass that gets stuff done I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. And being managed by Raul means you take the good with the bad. From being cussed out on a daily bases and pushed and shoved into things was only half of what he did.

"Oh my god Mercedes did he rape you"

"No Sam no but it was almost like he did some nights" she held herself as she continued. "It's been like selling my soul but I got where I wanted to be. I'm not proud of the way I got here Sam, but I won't be looking back." She smiled weakly at him begging him to understand why.

Sam just looked at her "I shouldn't have broken up with you" he whispered pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He began to cry.

Mercedes shifted in his arms she cupped his face and thumbed away his tears. She kissed him softly.

"Mercedes I don't want you to leave again." He pleaded eyes wet with tears.

Mercedes smiled "I don't think I will."

Sam smiled this time and kissed again.

The two went at each other like predator and alien. Clothes were taken off and thrown on the floor as they explored each other's bodies. "Sam please" Mercedes moan when he teased his member to the lips between her legs. Sam obliged her this time. He entered her and felt Mercedes stiffen as he broke her hymen. Kissing he began to move within her. They fit like a glove Sam thought as he broke the kiss to breathe. Their eyes met as Mercedes began to meet Sam thrusts with some of her own. She could feel herself about to come as Sam told her himself that he was too. Sam yelled her name as Mercedes walls close on him making him give her his seed. The couple collapsed on the bed not knowing where they should go from here. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 8: **Making Plans** by Yinx

Sam woke up the next morning to Mercedes face close to his. He smiled as he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Last night was beautiful they had made love and being both of theirs first time it was perfect. Mercedes had been amazing she knew what she was doing and did it well. Sam chuckled to himself. Mercedes stirred a bit and turned over. Sam wrapped his arm around her his placed gently on her stomach and pulled her close, praying that they could stay this way forever.

Mercedes eyes popped open to the sun shining the curtains of her room. She felt a stir behind her and a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She hadn't dreamed it she and Sam had had sex. This had been a big mistake.

"Good morning, Yawne" Sam said in her ear.

Eyes still closed Mercedes turned to face him. "Sam did we do what I think we did"

"You mean make love" Sam answered as he kisses her lips opening her eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sam"

"I'm not" he grinned at her "besides making my boss feel good is my job."

Mercedes gave him a confused look.

"Manager, remember."

"Yeah how's that going to work with you being drafted an all. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you. I was thinking about giving Santana a promotion while I'm in season." He smiled.

Mercedes closed her eyes and shook head smiling. "So what does my manager have planned for me today."

"Well first I'm going to make love to you at least two more times in this bed then we need to head off and meet with the gang for a late lunch."

"Why is it a late lunch" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow

"'Cause I don't know when I'm going to let you get out if this bed." He said as he moved on top of her.

Sam made true on his promise keeping her in the bed for three more rounds and at least two in the shower. He only left because he needed new clothes for lunch. He told her to meet him in the lobby in an hour so they can walk to the bistro. Mercedes took another shower because Sam hadn't let her get clean when they took one earlier. She laughed to herself as she pulled on her oversize boyfriend sweater over pair of skinny jeans and calf high Jimmy Chu walking boots. She grabbed her wristlet and was down in the lobby in fewer than thirty. Sam was already there she stopped and looked at him. The boy had grown up. His shaggy hair was gone replaced with a more mature looking cut. His dress was had matured too from high school sweats to fitted jeans and V-neck sweaters. Sam smiled when he saw her walk up to him.

"Ready to go my lady" he said offering her his arm.

But the dorkyness was still there and that's what she loved about him. Mercedes kissed his chin as she took his arm as he led her outside. 

"Okay as official wedding planner of my dad and Carol's wedding I call this meeting to order" Kurt said.

"Can it Porcelain, we don't know if Sam and Sexy Mama got back together" Puck said.

"Trust me they did, she would have called me and since it's almost three in the afternoon I'm guessing they did much more than get back together" Kurt smirked at them.

"So what's the plan" Lauren asked.

"Okay so we know that Mercedes will be leaving in a few of days to go to LA, Sam is most definitely going with her as is Santana. Which leaves us four to five months tops to put this thing together before she goes back to Milan" Kurt pulled out a highly decorated one inch binder "This is Mercedes dream wedding book"

"Wow it really small mine is at least five inches" Rachel said

Everyone looked at Finn as he just shook his head. Surprise though still that Finn and Rachel had lasted all these years. They were now engaged and planning to wed as soon Rachel was done with the shows run. 

"Now the three things she wants is the dress of course, the ring, which I have, and her family and friends. So Santana you are on dress and tux duty, I will do venue, Brittany will cater…"

"'Cater to You'" Brittany asked

"Close but no... Puck and Lauren will do AV and Finn and Rachel invites" Kurt said not giving Brittany much time to talk.

"Sounds good" Finn said.

"We'll to do a conference call a week from today" Kurt confirmed with them.

"They're coming" Lauren hissed.

Kurt put the book back in his pack as he waved them over.

"Trouty Mouth, if you smile any bigger your name will be Joker from now on" Santana snarled smiling.

"Can't help how I feel when I have my Yawne on my arm" he said looking down at her lovingly.

The group groaned as they sat down.

"So what were you guys talking about" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing" they said in unison which made Sam and Mercedes look at each other.

"Okay so let's order a girl can starve waiting on you two" Lauren said picking up her menu. They laughed as talk went to Tina and Mike and Artie and Quinn's babies Mercedes was handed pictures as they caught up with each other's lives.

Mercedes gave them each hugs and promised to see them again before she went back to Milan. She, Sam and Santana went their way back to the hotel to start planning LA fashion week.

"Okay so I need to be in LA in the next day or so" Mercedes said as they sat around the nook table.

"I'll get the tickets, Sam are you coming" Santana asked jotting down notes.

"Yes why wouldn't I"

"What about training camp" Mercedes asked.

"Doesn't start for a week" he smiled at her.

Mercedes didn't return the smile "I also need like a nice yet inexpensive place for a temp office and residence"

"Bull, your living with me and Brittany" Santana said looking up from her pad.

Mercedes glanced at Sam "I don't think"

"It's fine Brittany and I have plenty of room. I've had my share of Hollywood royalty that Brittany and I live a pretty good life."

"Well I guess that's all I have for now at least; I need to make some phone calls about fabric swatches and to see if they sent my clothes back." Mercedes said as she got up and went to the bedroom.

"Okay Sam so did you or did you not make whoopee last night" Santana said smugly when the bedroom door closed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell you anything Santana"

"Because I once owned those froggy lips of yours and I demand some truth at least a bit of gossip" he eyes narrowed.

"Don't remind me. And I do remember that we used each other for the other ones gain. I believe that I was your beard." He said back at her remembering a time when they dated.

"Sam I'm hurt you've been hanging around Wheezy to long. She has worn off on you" Santana smiled.

"And don't call her that, she's your boss now Santana treat her with respect. He warned.

"Well damn Sam I was just having some fun. Of course I'm a professional I know how to treat Mercedes with respect. She knows I'm her girl that I can get shit done for her. Trust me."

"Fine let's agree that we will both do what we can for Yawne" he held out his hand.

"Well I'll do what I can for her outside the bedroom, Ouch" she squealed when Sam gripped her hand hard for the jab.

"Anyway, why do you get to call her a name" she asked rubbing her hand.

"What Yawne"?

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Yawne means beloved in Na'vi." Sam said getting up and going to the small kitchen and bringing a Gatorade and water for Santana

"You must really love her" Santana said taking the water.

Sam sipped "Yeah I do with my whole heart."

Santana smiled genuinely "I'm happy for you. Well I've got some flights to arrange and some other things I'll call tonight with an update" she said packing her things.

Sam walked her to the door.

"Treat her well Sam" she said softly

"Plan to." He said as he closed the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 9: **Trouble Returns** by Yinx

Rating: **R** (sexual situations and language)

Sam walked to the bedroom and watch Mercedes; the woman could multitask like a pro. She lay on the bed with her legs up on the headboard sketching as she talked on the phone and seemed to be pointing stuff out on her computer beside her head. She tilted her head up and saw Sam and waved him in smiling.

"No Jean una in rosso e il nero in bianco." She said in fluent Italian

Sam walked in and noticed the TV was on a muted Project Runway. He shook his head laughing if he tried such a thing he would have a conniption.

He went over and lay on the bed just like her and pulled out the latest superman comic and began to read.

It was an hour later when Mercedes got off the phone. She sat up and turned around the right way in bed.

"How's your graphic novel" she asked him still clicking on the computer.

"Pretty good how was that conference call".

"Don't even ask it's looking like I may need to go back to Milan before LA" she sighed rubbing her temples.

"What" Sam said sitting up.

"Somehow Jean lost the fabric I need to make Kimora dress" she shook her head.

Her phone rang

"Ciao voi idiota ti ho detto dove è stato Jean si prega per favore, per favore me li nave ora grazie grazie. He found them" she sighed smiling up at him.

"Good" he said kissing her deeply. "I've missed you lips Yawne" he whispered.

Mercedes laughed "I've missed yours too" she cupped his face.

"Mercedes can we go back to the way we were before" he asked his green eyes pleading.

"Sam I really don't know if we can" she answered pulling out of his embrace. "You really hurt me" she got out of bed and began to put her things away.

"Mercedes I said I was sorry. What the hell is that not supposed to mean" he groaned and fell back on the bed.

"It means I don't know if I want to get back together"

Sam swore loudly "Don't want to get back together, Mercedes I'm not one to play games when it comes to you" he was off the bed and embracing her in a quick minute.

"Sam I…"

"No Is anymore we are in this together and I'm in for the long run Babe" he said.

"I don't want to you to put your dreams on hold so you can help me with mine, Santana can be a handful but she will be a great manager" she said.

"Babe, I can schedule around football"

"I won't have you doing that, worrying on the field you might dislocate something, and I couldn't have that on my conscience" she sighed looking up at him "I rather have you hating me for dumping you, than have you regretting what might have been."

Sam smiled down at her "We'll do it your way for now, I'll step down as manager, but if Santana pulls something…" he was interrupted by Mercedes kiss.

"Never said you had to give up managing the bedroom" she said slyly.

"I think I did well in that department, if I have to say so myself" he growled as they both began to remove each other's clothes.

"That you did" Mercedes said as Sam sat on the bed and made her straddle him. He entered her seconds later. Few wild minutes into their love making Mercedes phone rang.

"Sam I have to get to the phone" Mercedes moaned "it could be important."

"We're busy, Yawne, they can call back" he breathed between kisses.

"B…BUT…but they… w…wouldn't call this l…l…late if it wasn't" she gasped as his thrust intensified.

Sam said nothing as he continued so Mercedes picked up the phone

"H…Hello"

"Hello Ms. Jones this is your manager Ms. Lopez, I was calling to see if the seven am flight would be a good time" Santana said in a sarcastic yet genuine way.

"Um… yeah seven is a good time to fly OUT" Mercedes cried out as Sam thrust deepened.

"No seven" he hissed at her kissing her lips loudly.

"Oh my God are you to having sex" Santana cried out laughing "Sounds hot"

Sam grabbed the phone from Mercedes as her ears turned red with embarrassment "Santana seven is too early, shoot for noon or later" Sam panted.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX" Santana screamed with much glee.

"The fuck if we are you're sworn to secrecy, so get used to it, it will be happening a lot" he said as he hung up the phone. "Don't you dare answer that phone again, woman" Sam said switching positions with Mercedes.

Santana looked at the phone 'It will be happening a lot.' "That boy was such a dork even in bed. Glad we didn't go that far." She rolled her eyes and booked a later flight for all three of them. She called Brittany and told her to expect them later than planned.

"Thank you for letting me use you house Santana" Mercedes said as she set a suitcase on the king size fluffed bed.

"No problem, it will be fun Whee… Mercedes." She said catching a glare from Sam. "Um… through there is an office you can use as well"

"How do you afford this Santana" Sam asked her.

"I have my ways" she answered smirking.

Mercedes and Sam both raised eyebrows

"OMG my dad's a freakin' doctor he bought me this house so I'll get out of his"

"Makes more sense now" Sam said laughing

Mercedes threw a pillow at him. 

"Whatever Frog Lips, what's on the schedule for tomorrow Mercedes" Santana asked pulling out a blackberry and sitting on the small sofa at foot of the bed.

"Okay I have to go to Fed-ex to get my designs, then checkout the venue, I also need to have a conference call with Jean, I need to go to an agency and set up a model casting" she said putting clothes in drawers.

"Oooo do we get to cast guy models" Santana asked setting her blackberry.

Mercedes gave her a look.

"What just because me and Brittany are together doesn't mean I can't have my eye candy" she rolled her eyes "I can't look at your man anymore"

"That's right" Mercedes said as they laughed.

"I'm standing right here" Sam said playfully annoyed which made them laugh any harder.

"What's so funny I want to laugh too" said Brittany coming in the room wiping her hands on her apron.

"I've been demoted to eye candy around here" Sam grinned.

"I do like candy, but dinner is ready come eat before Lord Tubbington eats it all" Brittany said as she walked away.

"Wait Lord Tubbington is still alive" Mercedes whispered shocked as they walked out of the room into the kitchen nook

"Yeah I'm surprised as well" Santana whispered back.

Mercedes sat on the living room couch with Santana as they went over details for the next few weeks.

"Why have you stopped calling me Wheezy" Mercedes asked.

"What. Oh that yeah I figured since we are working together and you're my boss it's time to put high school things behind us." Santana said entering things into her blackberry.

"Oh well that's very mature of you" Mercedes said smiling. "I hope we can be friends too"

"I always thought of you as my friend why did you think I call you names, and how many times have we been duet partners" Santana looked at her. "So okay Ms. Jones we have an early start tomorrow so go to bed, and no whoopee tonight"

Mercedes ears reddened. "You heard" she said packing up her laptop.

"Yeah… but it's cool… Sam's a good guy and you must put it on him really good for him to chop my head off over the phone" Santana said as she started walking up the stairs to her a Brittany's room.

Grinning Mercedes walked down the hall to the guest area. She heard the shower running. Biting her lips she decided not to join Sam this time as much as she wanted to. She dressed for bed but sat sketching which helped her relax at the end of the day.

Sam watched her sketching with ear buds in her ears. He wondered what she would say if he asked her to marry him again. Wiping wet hair off his forehead he decided against it. He wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams and once he got his signing bonus he have Kurt do the wedding. Walking over he bent his head down and squeezed the remaining water from his hair on her head.

"OH MY GOD SAMUEL EVANS YOU ARE SO DEAD" she screamed at him scrabbling up and chasing him around the room. Sam grabbed her and swung her around as her around as her phone rang. Sam swore as he dropped her on the bed.

"Why is it that every time I'm trying to get with you there's a phone call" he groaned. He walked over and started to get ready for bed.

"Hello" Mercedes said into the phone smiling. Her smile faded quickly as she walked in to bathroom and closed the door.

"How did you get this number, Leslie" she hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 10: **What to Do Next** by Yinx

"That's a fine way to answer the phone, Mercedes" Les said

"How did you get this number" she demanded locking the bathroom door and retreating to the far end in hope Sam wouldn't hear.

"I needn't remind you that our moms are best friends, right. Anyway I heard you were back in the states and wanted to know if you want to get together for coffee" he asked.

"No, I don't think so" Mercedes said eyeing the door. She hadn't told her mom that she and Sam were back together.

"Why not"?

Look Les, its best that you lose my number and lose it fast. I have no interest in you."

"Come on baby it for my mom she's in town and wants us to get together and catch up." He pleaded.

Mercedes bit her lip. If she didn't go Les mom would tell hers and the drama would begin. Her parents hated Sam for breaking her heart and they were known to hold grudges.

"Okay fine when do you want to meet" she agreed

"How about Monday of next week I'm flying to Madrid tomorrow." He asked again.

They set plans on where they would meet and Mercedes hung up the phone. She sat on the edge of the tub. It's just coffee with Les and his mother there's no reason to tell Sam so he can get worked up over it. Besides he's leaving for training camp at the end of the week.

Sam could feel that something was amiss. Mercedes had come out of the bathroom different. When he had asked what was wrong she told him she had a fight with Jean. He didn't push it, though wondered why she couldn't have the fight with him in the room and why had she locked the door. He wanted to be happy if she wanted to tell him then she would. They had made love and she was now asleep in his arms. He was going to tell Santana to keep an eye on her while he was away. But for now he kissed her forehead and put it to the back of his mind as he pulled her close and went to sleep.

Santana sat with Brittany in the kitchen nook talking about what their plans were for the day when Mercedes walked in.

"Morning all" she said cheerfully

"Mornin" Santana said a little groggy "What's up for today."

"Um… today you can off" Mercedes said not meeting her eyes and getting some coffee.

"The day off"? Santana raised an eyebrow. "We don't really have time to waste. Middle of fashion week remember."

"I know but I think we need a break we've worked really hard lately." Mercedes said smiling "All work and no play." She grabbed her keys and waved goodbye.

Santana watches her go. "Brittany what does your day look like."

"I have to walk Lord Tubbington, did you know that he's overweight"? Santana raised her eyebrow "Plus I need to go shopping for the restaurant."

"Okay... I guess it just me." She said getting up putting her mug and plate in the sink. "Have a good day" she said kissing Brittany before she left.

"Hey what's up" Sam said as he answered the phone

"I just want to know if you want a play by play, photos, or just a summary when I get back."

"What are you talking about Santana."

"Guppy Face, Ms. Jones has left the building on none fashion business."

"What. Where is she going"?

"Dude, seriously I'm going to need you to keep up. You are only two weeks in to training camp you can't have a concussion yet."

"Whatever, what's going on".

"She left this morning with nothing for me to do...telling me to take the day off. Normally I would, but she wasn't herself so I'm following her now."

"I hope it's not bad"

"You and me both, brother."

Mercedes walked up to the bistro cafe. She was a little late but before she could open the door Les was out hugging her.

"I've got a surprise for you" he said kissing her cheek and putting his hand over her eyes.

Les walked her into the shop. He told her to stop then on the count of three he removed his hand.

Mercedes eyes adjusted and saw her parents and brother with Les parents too. Screaming as tears formed and started to fall she hugged them tight. Her parents had been out of the country for business when she had her New York fashion show and her brother had just started a new job and couldn't take the time off. She beamed bright starring around at them.

"Baby Girl, there is something different about you" her mother said smiling.

"I hope it's a good thing". She replied.

"Not sure about that yet." Her mother said sternly.

"Will you be in town for the fashion show" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Of course baby we are leaving tonight but we will be back for the show. It's in two weeks, yes"

Mercedes nodded.

"Have you seen any of your friends since you've been back" her father asked.

"Yes actually they all came to the New York show." She answered.

"I hope that Sam boy wasn't there." Bitterness could be heard in his voice.

"Yes daddy he was".

"Mercedes, why would you do that to yourself" her mother asked concerned.

"He's always been my friend mom, it won't change."

"But baby" her mom began.

"We actually" Mercedes interrupted

"Don't tell me you got back together with him Mercedes" Mr. Jones said glaring.

"Well actually"

"You need a nice boy like Les here. Magnum Cum Laude if his Morehouse class. Very successful entrepreneur" her dad patted Les' shoulder.

"But Dad"

"No buts baby girl, that's what we are here to talk about." He gave her a serious look.

"I didn't think black people did arrange marriages." Mercedes crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Watch the tone. Don't think of it as an arrange marriage more if a strong suggestion" her Mother smiled at her.

Mercedes looked at Les who was grinning back. Why can't her life be simpler?

"Hey baby how was your day." Mercedes asked trying not to give away her day in her voice.

"Tired, Coach is riding my ass hard." Sam groaned.

"Awe poor baby I wish I could make it better."

"Just talking to you now is making it better. How was your day" he asked.

"Great mom and dad came for a surprise visit. And they promised to be back for the show." She smiled.

Sam noted that she didn't say that Les was there with them. "That's great Yawne. I miss you so."

"I miss you too, I don't know what to do I'm all alone in bed" she pouted.

He chuckled at her pout. "Wish I was there to keep you company. Guess what I'm going to do tomorrow"

"What"

"Going house hunting. What kind of house do you want Mercedes"

There was a long pause

"Mercedes did you hang up on me" he said quietly.

"N…no I didn't; Sam do you think it's a good idea to go house hunting now." She asked skeptically.

"Why not I heard on the news that housing here is awesome" he smiled

"But I'll be leaving for Milan after LA I won't even have time to decorate it." She sighed.

"We can save decorating for when you come back. I want to do this for you for us." He was so sincere.

Mercedes smiled as tears came to her eyes. God she was so over emotional nowadays. "Okay you a pencil and pad ready cause it's a long list."

"Been had it, ready." Mercedes could feel his smile through the phone.

Time sped by and LA fashion week was here. Mercedes tried not to run around backstage like a chicken with her head cut off but it was no use. Santana was even worse cussing is Spanish to anyone who got in the way. Finally it was time.

"Did you get reserve the seats" Mercedes asked Santana nervously.

"Yup and theirs a surprise for you too" she said smiling for the first time today.

Mercedes just raised an eyebrow as Kimora Lee Simmons said her name.

Mercedes walked out and saw her family with Les she also saw Kurt and Finn with SAM! She knew she looks like the Chershire Cat when she saw him but she didn't care. She cleared her throat as she began her monologue.

Backstage Sam talked with Kurt and Finn while Mercedes gave her interviews. He saw the Jones arrive and walked over to them smiling.

"How are you Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Sam asked extending his hand for a shake.

"Sam" they both said stiffly.

"Um is something wrong" he asked confused.

"I'm just wondering why you are here, son" Mr. Jones said bluntly

"To support Mercedes, why wouldn't I not be here." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked between them both. Why were they acting this way with him?

"'Cause you are the punk that broke my baby girl's heart" Mr. Jones said stepping forward.

Sam stood his ground. "Mercedes and I are back together sir"

"What. No way we will see about that" Mr. Jones spat. He walked around Sam and waited for Mercedes to get through with her interview. He made Mercedes come over to where they were.

"Mercedes are you and Sam together" he demanded of her.

Mercedes looked from her father to Sam. "Yes daddy" she said walking over and giving Sam a hug.

"What about your career, Baby Girl; how is this going to work" Mr. Jones gesturing between them.

Mercedes looked up at Sam. "We don't know but we _will_ figure it out together"

"What about you being pregnant, Mercedes" her mother said quietly "how will _that_ work?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at her in shock.

"I'm not pregnant" Mercedes scoffed.

"The signs are there, child" Mrs. Jones said crossing her arms looking like Mercedes when she was annoyed.

"Are you sure" Mr. Jones asked his wife.

"Positive" she said nodding looking between the two shocked faces.

"You went and got my baby pregnant, boy" Mr. Jones stepping to Sam.

Sam blinked out of his trance. Mercedes pregnant his heart leaped with joy but then concerned with for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I think we need to have this conversation in private. Santana is it okay if we use the house" Sam said firmly.

Santana only nodded.

Sam turned grabbed Mercedes hand and left them all standing there stunned.

The walk to the car seems to get Mercedes out of her trance.

"Sam we need to go to the store and get a test" she said handing him the keys to the rental.

The couple went to the pregnancy aisle.

"Which one should we get" he asked looking wide-eyed at all the tests.

"All of them" she answered taking package after package of test and putting them in the basket.

"How much more time" Mercedes asked Sam.

"Thirty seconds" he said looking at her. She just starred at her hands as they sat on the bed in their room. She looked so scared. "Okay Yawne it's time" he said giving her hand a squeezed.

Mercedes walked into the bathroom and picked up each test one by one.

Positive.


End file.
